goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Rose
About Amanda Amanda Rose Entertainment Inc. is a Go!Animator who makes Spongebob Parodies, Go!Animate Music Videos, and the creator of the original Go!Animate series, "The Switcheroo," and "Sarah Strikes Back." Amanda's real name is Sierra, but she decided not to use her real name for her channel. She was formerly known as freakymixtv, ToughButtercup629, Tough Punky, Rainbow Sparkles and PikaPikaGirl. She used to make grounded videos from 2013-2016. She quit making grounded videos because they're getting old. Amanda's past accounts When she started YouTube as freakymixtv/ToughButtercup629, she was terminated due to spam and misleading content. She opened up a new channel called "Tough Punky" and for 4 years, her account reached up to over 3,000 subscribers. On August 2017, her account was hacked by her haters, which lead her to create another account. Her account name was PikaPikaGirl when she got hacked. Her account was hacked due to tons of drama. Amanda was bullied by her haters and was falsely accused of tons of stuff. She was falsely terminated on her new PikaPikaGirl account, which made her create a new account. She's now known as Amanda Rose Entertainment. Currently streaming Roblox, making Gacha Life Videos and rarely makes Vyond videos. Her past avatars/appearances Amanda started her first YouTube channel in 2013. She started as freakymixtv. freakymixtv has black pigtails, dark tan skin, black glasses, dark brown eyes, pink jacket, light pink shirt, light pink long skirt, and pink shoes. She later changed her username and appearance in early 2014, to ToughButtercup629. Her appearance is way different than freakymixtv's. She has long, black hair, light skin, green eye shadow, dark brown eyes, green/black top, black shoes, green skirt, and a green headband. In late 2014, she changed her name again into Tough Punky. Tough Punky has tan skin, freckles, dark brown pigtails, blue/Red top, blue pants, red shoes, red or black glasses, and black eyes. Her username and appearance is based off the character, Punky Brewster. In 2015, she changed her name into Rainbow Sparkles. Rainbow Sparkles' appearance is based off the colors of the rainbow. She had a red bow, orange, curly hair, yellow eyeshadow, green eyes, blue/indigo midriff, indigo gloves, purple skirt and purple shoes. In 2016, she became obsessed with Pokemon and said her favorite is Pikachu. That's when she changed her name to PikaPikaGirl. Her 2016 avatar has yellow skin, yellow pigtails, black bow, pink blush, yellow/black top, black skirt and yellow shoes. Her username stayed the same in 2017, but her appearance is much different. Her appearance changed to short, dark brown pigtails, yellow hair bows, her outfit is the same as ToughButtercup629, instead she wears pink/yellow top with pink skirt and yellow shoes. Her 2017 avatar has been renamed to Sarah Rose. In 2018, she changed her avatar to a girl with red, pinkish pigtails with a yellow headband, a red/light yellow top, light yellow skirt, and red shoes. In Mid-2018, her appearance is the same, but she changed her hair into long and wavy. In late 2018, she changed her look into a Pink Neko. Category:YouTube Users Category:GoAnimators Category:GoAnimator Category:Pokemon Fans